


Problem, Officer?

by HenryTheHAP



Series: I Like The Way You Work It [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Alec gets pulled over





	Problem, Officer?

When the red and blue lights flashed in his rearview mirror, Alec huffed, rolling his eyes and pulling over. "Is there a problem, officer?" he drawled unimpressed.

 

"Licence and registration," the officer demanded in reply.

 

"Pretty sure this is an abuse of power," Alec grumbled, handing over the requested information. "I dread to ask, what am I being pulled over for?"

 

"Being illegally hot, and attempted seduction of a police officer."

 

"Pretty sure that neither of those are laws," Alec muttered. "Not to mention that I didn't try to seduce you. If I had, I would have succeeded."

 

"Is that so?"

 

"It is, Jace, and you know it." Alec glared up at his smirking boyfriend. "I need to get to work. You're gonna make me late."

 

"That'll teach you for missing out on dinner yesterday," Jace replied cheerfully.

 

"I'll blow you later," Alec offered with a sigh. "Can I go now?"

 

"Hey, hey," Jace grinned. "Not so fast. I'm enjoying this."

 

"Jace, please," Alec groaned.

 

"You gonna be working overtime tonight?" Jace asked.

 

Alec huffed a laugh. "How about _you_ work me overtime tonight?"

 

Looking over the brunet pointedly, Jace handed back his papers with a predatory expression. "Have a great day, sir."

 

As Jace headed back to his car, Alec took the opportunity to admire how gorgeous his boyfriend was in uniform. He started up his car, smoothly joining traffic again and making it to work on time.


End file.
